With regard to conventional badminton rackets, most generally include a frame, a face consisting of gut strung inside the frame, a central shaft extending downward a suitable and predetermined length from the frame and a handle solidly joined on the end of the central shaft that services as a grip for the user. Whether of carbon fiber or aluminum construction, the central shaft at the lower side of the face is always a straight shaft and, furthermore, there is an end of the end of the central shaft for solidly attaching to a wooden polyhedral-shaped handle, wherein emplaced between the handle and the center shaft is a conical section that functions as a retainer and decoration, and the wooden handle is finally wrapped completely in adhesive tape such as PU film. In the general structure of this type of conventional handle section, a hole is drilled through the center of the wooden handle to hold the inserted center shaft, but since the badminton racket handle is subject to considerable impact during a game, every strike generates strong separation and torque forces. Therefore, the points of conjoinment between the center shaft and the inside of the wooden handle must be capable of resisting the occurrence of adverse axial separation and diametrical loosening. At present, however, the center shaft is typically conjoined to the wooden handle with glue and excess space is left if the inner diameter of the hole drilled through the center of the wooden handle is larger than the outer diameter of the center shaft and, given the manual application of glue onto the end as well as the manual placement of the center shaft into the wooden handle before heat drying, the dimensions are difficult to control and the quantity of glue applied is also difficult to control. Furthermore, during assembly it is relatively easy to encounter excessive or sparse and uneven application of glue, resulting in the entire assembly and adhesive method leading to poor quality and the requiring of troublesome procedures, wherein glue must be wiped away if the quantity applied was excessive, a considerate waste of manpower and time, and insufficient adhesion if the quantity of glue applied was too sparse that would also mean a lack of torque resistance. In addition, placed into the heat drying process after assembly and before the adhesion has solidified, extreme measures must be taken to maintain the alignment of the center shaft with the handle because any impact whatsoever can easily lead to misalignment that later results in poor quality. For all of these reasons, this type of conventional racket is limited by the assembly process and results in an increase of both manpower costs and quality control costs, and even the difficult procurement of the lumber for the wooden handles. Moreover, the quality of the lumber, if too heavy, for example, is also difficult to control and involves additional costs. These are the structurally attributed shortcomings of the aforementioned conventional badminton racket.